


Tao of the Force WANKVERSE!!!

by KerylRaist



Series: Tao of the Force [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All the sex in all the combinations, Does Not Make a Lick of Sense on it's own, I've got your polyamory, Illustrated, Multi, Wank in the literal and figurative sense, Wank verse, We're all going to sexy sexy hell, You wanted polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerylRaist/pseuds/KerylRaist
Summary: These are bits and bobs of almost entirely sexy stuff that didn't fit into the official Tao of the Force. This is a pile of smutty stories, scenes, and pictures. This is the stuff I made for myself, and apparently some of you guys who like it, and... This is just... wank for the sake of wank.Enjoy
Relationships: Jon Frakes/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren/Rey, Ren/Frakes/Dameron
Series: Tao of the Force [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972666
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Public/Private: Chapter 98: Too Much Tension

Chapter 98

Okay, so this is a bit that just didn't work back in chapter 98, as I kept jerking the tension up and up and up. (You can also see one of Jon's original outfits. That also didn't quite work.)

Basically, once I wrote this, there was no way to get out of this chapter and still get Jon and Poe together. (You'll see what I mean in a minute, there was just no going back from what I was building to there.)

Anyway... This would have involved Jon and Poe dancing while Kylo and Rey are off shagging away. Poe, knowing he can't take more of it, spins Jon off to Kylo and Rey once he sees them emerge. 

And here we go:

* * *

Poe sighs with relief. He... knows he shouldn't but... He just... needs to breathe for a moment, just... Anything. Just... enough to let himself get his feet back on the ground and his head on right. He spins Jon over to Kylo and Rey and stalks toward the bar.

Jon's _close._ He can feel it. Another moment, maybe two, and then Kylo and Rey will be out of that room, and he and Poe can be in it, and... Gods, it'll be _so good._ He's going to strip that man down, and pull him into his lap, and just _sink_ into him. Poe's so tight in his arms. He can imagine him around his shaft, the tense, sharp squeeze of it. It'll fucking _hurt,_ he's so tight, but it'll hurt _so good..._

And then... He's confuses as he's moving across the floor, and... solid, solid and black and Kylo's in front of him and Rey behind and... Oh...

Oh, that's _good,_ too.

Kylo's looking down at him with a big, drunk, shit eating, just got my rocks off, everything is splendid sort of grin, and Rey's behind him soft and warm and snug against his back and... This is _nice._ He wants Poe, but this'll certainly do for the time being, this is...

 _Oh..._ It's _subtle._ He can only smell it because he's pressed _right_ against Kylo, and he's tall enough this his face is right at Kylo's mouth and jaw... and... _fuck._

 _Rey. Rey's cum..._ He can smell it on Kylo's skin, and his mouth is watering and he wants to _lick._ He can see and almost feel it, the flat of his tongue against Kylo's neck, drawing it up his face, pulling the tang and sweat of Rey's sex off of his skin... Fuck. He's so damn hard right now, he's almost grinding on Kylo, and...

He shouldn't, but...

Oh... She's so sweet at his back, he could turn around, rub into her, and... Kylo's cum... is that on her breath? He could kiss it off her, and then twist, offer it and his lips back to Kylo, and...


	2. Public/Private: Chapter 101

I did the image of Rey in bed a few times with different lighting.  
  
Here are the other two shots.

Cool tone and wider shot.  
  
  


Neutral color scheme, narrower shot. 

I settled on the warm shot in the chapter because that looked more like sunlight to me. 


	3. 105 Wank

Okay, look, I got nothing for this.

No story, no plot, no...

So, we can call this After Lamia, or maybe Consoling the Widower, or... My Hand Slipped  
  



	4. Tactics

Okay, so this is very much, not sexy, sexy hell, but... It's certainly wank, so...

Here goes.

Back in 197- whatever, Lucas and Co. knew they wanted their sci-fi movie to have awesome flight battle scenes. So they watched a bunch of dog fights, mapped them out, consulted with actual battle pilots, and made sure, back in 1977, when people got to see Star Wars for the first time that the flight battles LOOKED amazing, and for a bunch of people who may have actually been veterans: REAL.

And apparently, that's where they _stopped_ when it came to making something that looked like functional military maneuvers and tactics.

Which brings me to my ongoing contemplations of: Poe Dameron got screwed in the edit, or something along those lines.

* * *

We start The Last Jedi with Poe, in his own ship, a tiny little X-wing, standing down the _Fulminatrix,_ a full Siege Class Dreadnaught. Basically, it's big as fuck (three miles long), loaded with weapons, and designed to blow shit off the ground. (It's the ship that destroys D'Qur through orbital bombing.)

He's sitting there, facing down a metric shit ton of firepower, talking Hux into knots, while his people scarper behind him. Then he gets the message that the civilians are out, and decides that, since he's sitting pretty, with a full, but small navy, including bombers, behind him, *and* he's either under the shields or they're down, that this is his chance to hit the First Order and hit *hard.*

So he does.

Leia says no, pull back.

He doesn't. He's got a shot at using his men to clear out the cannons and get the bombers into place and he's going to take it.

Let's take a moment to talk about those bombers. They're big... Okay, we're supposed to think they're big, but they're hovering over a ship the size of a decent city, so... In the Star Wars scheme of things, they're not big. They're slow... Why are they slow? Uh... because they're big? No, they're slow and unwieldy because *real* bombers, that carry heavy loads, in *atmosphere* and *gravity* using gasoline for fuel and metal engines are slow. Those bombers should be fairly zippy, in any given direction, and just bad at maneuvering, because even without gravity once you get going, you'll keep going in the direction you were going, and you've got to add at least equal force in a different direction to shift things. (And honestly, even that shouldn't be that big of a deal. Take gravity and friction out of the equation, and add engines and fuel capable of faster than light travel, and anything smaller than a city _should_ be pretty damn zippy.)

Let's say one other thing about those bombers, given how they maneuver, they're meant to go after stationary targets. (Land targets.) Part of why Poe's even willing to try something like this, (assuming he were a real person and actually knew some tactics) is because the _Fulminatrix is just sitting there._ If it got moving, there'd be no way for those bombers to do shit to it. (One might wonder why the Resistance has bombers designed to go after _land based targets_ but I'll put that down to, 'They'll take anything they're given' and not, 'We're going after civilian First Order targets.')

So, Poe decides that he's going to use his fighters to clear the deck, let the bombers eventually mosey their asses along to get over the _Fulminatrix,_ drop their loads, and then skedaddle on home. 

Shockingly enough, this works _exactly_ like every other battle in the history of Star Wars. He gets 3/4s of his people killed, but they slaughter the _Fulminatrix ,_ and then hop on out in hyperspeed. This is, in every other Star Wars movie, a *win.* (And on one level, I love you Rian Johnson for pointing out that this is, generally speaking, not how one goes about actually winning battles, on another level, you've screwed the pooch because for reasons that no one can anticipate, especially not Poe 'Child of the Rebellion' Dameron, this play is suddenly _bad._ )

Leia is pissed. Poe disobeyed a direct order. Yeah, sure, they're a para-military insurgence, and not, you know, an actual military, and they're kind of out there, rebelling against the New Republic and the First Order, and they're the children of another Rebellion, and they only even get to be here because Jyn Erso defied orders and got her people into a different battle where once again something like 3/4s, if not more, of her people got killed, but they got the plans out, and then Leia got them to the base on Yavin, and then the 1/4 of who was left, plus the Yavin guys went up against the huge Death Star, and also got just about everyone killed, but...

Sure, Poe was supposed to pull out. Leia told him to. Why... Maybe she's now older and wiser and has developed some tactical skills that... Wait, didn't we just watch a movie where she's the General in charge, and the they did the whole, send everyone up against that huge target, get just about everyone killed and...

Yeah, all right. I'm just going to say, there's no universe where Poe should have anticipated taking any flack whatsoever for what he did. Even without my backstory of him being strung out on stims because it's been a week since Starkiller and they've been fighting the whole way through, just being a child of the Rebellion and Resistance, he should think this is straight out of the official playbook.

* * *

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

_Happy beeps, Buddy, happy beeps._

One of the things I've been playing with with Poe is that he's borderline Force-sensitive, or potentially developing his Force skills. Now, honestly, I'm agnostic as to if he's actually becoming Force-sensitive, or if, as someone who has to pay _a lot_ of very close, very careful attention to the things around him, if he's just picking up more than he knows, and starting to put things into play. Is it the Force, or is it him getting better and better at trusting his _feelings?_ I don't think I'm ever going to clarify that, and I don't think it needs to be. 

Like Han Solo, Poe's often _got a feeling_. Like Han Solo, Poe is an extremely talented pilot, which means he's got exceptional visual acumen, _and_ the ability to process what he's seeing at literally faster than light speeds. (Yeah, yeah, yeah, hyperspeed hopping... Holy shit, dude, that's a bad idea, but... It's a thing that's real in this universe, so we're going to say that guys like Poe and Han are *very* good at figuring out what they're seeing, literally faster than they can possibly see it.)

Either way, Poe obviously thinks that attacking, then, when he's got his people in good position, in range, before most of the First Order ships have scrambled, is a good plan.

He's _got a feeling_ and maybe that feeling has something to do with the fact that the First Order is just sitting there, letting them talk... Why are they doing that? I mean, it appears to be working from Poe's point of view, and it appears it was his plan to try a fast talk, but... Why would the First Order _do that?_

Either there are deeply unexpected and unplumbed depths of mercy in Hux _or_ there's something else in play.

Poe sends in his troops. He's got a feeling...

And, in retrospect, we can see that he was _right._

And, in the moment, we know that the First Order is _vastly_ out-gunning the Resistance, which means they only way they can win battles is through surprise and traps. This is tactics 101, how to fight an army a whole lot bigger than you are. This is probably the best set up Poe's ever going to get for a strike hard, do maximum damage, and get out fast attack, now that StarKiller is no longer a target.

* * *

What happens after The Resistance skedaddles away? In the movies, they get calmed down. Leia chews Poe out. And then, boom, they're under attack again. In the movies, with the _Fulminatrix_ out of the battle, they get creamed.

And in a world where Poe didn't attack? Those ships that didn't survive his attack, but did survive in this alternative timeline, they're _grounded._ Sitting in a dock.

This time the First Order has surprise on it's side.

Poe doesn't get back in the air because his entire hanger, and all of the ships are blown to shit.

 _Those things are fleet killers,_ Poe says that to Leia. In The Last Jedi, we saw how badly The Resistance got fucked up without the _Fulimatrix_ in the attack.

And what would have happened if the _Fulminatrix, with her full cohort,_ showed up in addition to the rest of the fighters? With the Resistance, in traveling mode, ripe for the picking?

And, unlike the version of the movie we saw, those big, slow bombers are just meandering along. _Slowing them down._

Now we look at a situation where: A. The bombers get blown up in the dog fight after the First Order pops up again, because they're apparently big, sitting targets. B. Holdo and Co. can't get away if they move at bomber speed. First Order catches them and movie's done, fast. C. Holdo abandons the bombers, and the First Order blows them up.

There is no D: They try to negotiate again, because the point of all of that was never _conversation._

Poe following orders puts the Resistance into a *worse* position than if he had. And maybe, sitting there, talking, knowing there's no sane universe where this happens, Poe's _feelings_ get triggered. Because this _has_ to be some sort of a trap. 

* * *

Okay, so speaking of no one involved in this mess has a clue about how to run a military...

The Resistance thinks they've gotten clean away. They're relaxing. Poe's getting slapped...  
  
And here's how you know Schiff is nowhere near the main fleet. Because here's what Schiff would have done with that tracking information. "All right gentlemen. We exist in a universe of three dimensional space and are not bound by the laws of gravity and on-planet physics. Blah, I want you to take your wing and come up right behind The Resistance. Blah 2, you're going to move around and then come out right _in front_ of them. Blah 3, yep, you guessed it, I want to see you right above them. And Blah 4, right under. I want to see us come out of hyperspace surrounding those bastards and we're going to end this once and for all. Oh, and for the love of all things Holy, keep the fucking _Supremacy_ well the fuck away from this. It's too big to fight, and the last thing we need is some idiot on a kamikaze mission."

Because Schiff, or me, I guess, is not a complete idiot when it comes to tactics. 

Anyway, the actual battle plan that the First Order used, I'm putting down to the fact that Hux may be one hell of an engineer, but he's worth fuck all as a military tactician. 

* * *

Speaking of tactics... Sigh... Holdo.

Now, she's a Vice Admiral, so let's assume she's got to know that at any moment, the First Order can be surrounding them, and apparently isn't, for kicks and giggles or something. 

She is, and she's got to know it, _fucked._

Either A: The First Order is tracking them somehow or B: There's a spy in their midst, and somehow their location was transmitted to the First Order.

How she behaves, (keeping her plan a secret) only makes sense if she assumes the First Order followed them because of a spy. That said, since she is, apparently, under the impression they've got a spy, the correct answer is a communique to each of her commanders, telling them to scatter the fleet. Each one going their own way, _not telling the others where they're going,_ and making one last hyperspeed hop with their last fuel, knowing that the ship with the spy on it is fucking dead, but the rest will get away makes _a hell of a lot more sense_ than the plan we actually saw.

If you are willing to lollygag along, sacrificing ships right and left, letting them slowly run out of fuel, hoping to get your little ships within range of a planet they can land on, you should not have a problem with scattering your fleet and sacrificing the ship with the spy.

* * *

The Holdo Maneuver: Sigh Part II.

Don't get me wrong, Holdo kamikaze-ing the _Supremacy_ is one of the most moving and visually stunning bits of filmmaking we've ever seen. It's GLORIOUS! I love it unreservedly as a film watcher.

And HOLY SHIT IS IT STUPID FUCKING TACTICS!!!

You know how that move would have really gone? Holdo takes one last look, she girds up her loins or whatnot, she grabs the throttle, she eases it forward, and the _Raddus_ smashes headfirst into the _Supremacy's_ shields. (How you know Schiff isn't around, part II: If, for some reason the _Supremacy_ was in range, it sure as hell wouldn't have it's shields down. Especially not two hours after what just happened to the _Fulminatrix._ )

Right, yes, this is a universe where ships have _shields._ Why they suddenly _didn't_ in the Last Jedi, I don't know, but... Again, maybe she's got some intel that lets her know the _Supremacy_ isn't shielded. Maybe she knows she can plow through that bastard. Maybe...

Maybe, since she's got the fuel for one last jump, hopping away _before_ the First Order notices the other ships, so that they follow _her,_ thinking that _she's the ship they've consolidated onto_ would be a good plan, but... Hey, talk about a beautiful scene. 

* * *

Anyway... I guess this is me just venting, because I see a decent number of people who are extremely anti-Poe because of his attack on the _Fulminatrix._ Meanwhile, I'm sitting here thinking, "My dudes, did you watch _any_ of the other movies?"   
  
Tactics is _not_ the strong point of _anyone_ in the Star Wars verse, and that's clear, because they set up a situation where we're supposed to think Poe is doing the wrong thing by disobeying orders, but anyone who can think a battle out knows he actually put them in a _better_ position by doing so than they would have been otherwise.

Sigh...

Okay, tactics rant, over. 


	5. The Good Ship Joe (Or HOLY SHIT Keryl!!! WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I really did expect wank to be more wank fodder and less me wanking away on writing, but... I promise, sexy hell is in the offing. (Eventually.) (When the free time fairy comes to call again.)

So, The Good Ship Joe, or what the fuck am I doing here?

Honestly, about half the time I feel like I'm so far into the details that I'm dragging things out forever. And half of the time, I'm cooing at how this is working out. So, anyway... Obviously all of this made it through my internal edits, so the cooing won over the _This is a billion words of almost angst, cut it, cut it, CUT IT!_

So, why are we still _here?_ Because Jon and Poe can't read each other's minds. And, because, unlike Rey and Kylo, they're starting an adult relationship, as adults. Kylo and Rey may have been chronologically adults, but really, they effectively started their relationship as kids. And, easy kids, at that. They're at the -1 difficulty setting for relationship building. They know what the other one is thinking, they want to make it work, and though they're walking balls of previous trauma and hurts and whatnot, they both have the same basic image of what a relationship is and does and... For them, working things out meant figuring out how to compromise on what they're doing with their external, public, life.

And, of course, none of that is true for Jon and Poe. Not only are they not glued to the hip, they've got superficially similar backstories and vastly different interpretations of what and how and why all of this happened and what and how and why to deal with it. They're both old and experienced enough to have ideas of what a *good relationship* looks like and those ideas are *different.* 

Poe's cruising along with his own ideas, which... involve a lot of Jon changing, and not a lot of him changing. He can just... exist and Jon'll eventually come to him, which... Isn't bad, or wrong, or... It's just the kind of normal human blindness that comes with only living in your own head and thinking your normal is the default setting. He's not wrong, he's watching Jon, he's paying attention, he _sees,_ but he doesn't _understand._

And Jon's staring at... Well, first of all huge fucking identity issues. I based Jon on the party girl whose Dad wasn't around/didn't much care for her. Someone somewhat insecure, very pretty, grabbing for genuine love and affection from anyone who'll give it, and expertly using her looks to get something... similar to what she wants, even if it's not really there. And then she (Jon) gets it. Real, deep, affection, love, intimacy and then it's _gone._

And Poe watches that, and thinks he's seeing something like what he and Micah had. A guy who really likes sex and wants to have a lot of it. Again, he sees, but doesn't understand. He literally _cannot understand_ what Jon's going through, not without help, because he just doesn't have the context for it.

And Jon does like sex, a lot, but he wants all of those soft, delicate, gentle, intense feelings, and sex is how he gets something like them. So... So Poe fucking everything that moves, BUT NOT HIM... That _hurts._ From where Jon is sitting, everyone else can get little hits of affection and warmth from Poe, but not him.

And from where Poe is sitting, sex and affection and adoration and _love_ aren't hardwired into each other. Sex is a _hobby_ for Poe. And it's _not_ for Jon. Poe's fairly sure that Jon will run away if they have sex. He's probably right on the factual level, but wrong on the why. Mostly because he's also right on the factual level (monogamy is Jon's default setting) but wrong on the why (sex is tied to love and affection for Jon.) _It doesn't feel different to me._ There it is, in a crux. For Poe, the mental and emotional intimacy of what they were doing makes that encounter VASTLY different than any of his fuck buddies. For Jon, sex is usually how he gets that sort of intimacy, and Poe being willing to give it away to people not him makes him feel insecure. 

_So, what the fuck am I doing?_

Trying to write a complicated pile of deep feelings and histories, where no one is right and no one is wrong, and they're just _different,_ but they're trying. They want a fairly similar happy ending, it's just the getting there that's taking a lot of effort. 

I guess... Well, if you're still with me, you know I hate drama for the sake of drama. And I really _loathe_ those stories where characters start to like each other, so they intentionally do something hurtful to push the other one away, and... Nope. So, this is an organic slow burn where they're going to take the time to actually figure this shit out. 

They will get there. We're midway through this year of the story, and we're at the point where both Jon and Poe figure out that change has to happen, on both of their parts, for this to work. 

Now it's about meeting in the middle, and seeing where they go from here. 

* * *

Okay, and here goes: I promised there will be sexy, sexy hell on this wank, and though the story isn't anywhere *near* finished, here's a sexy hell teaser. (There are some spoilers for future occurrences in the TaoVerse in this picture, so skip if you want to be completely unspoiled.)


	6. Did You Just Snap A Photo?

Kylo's favorite people, on the beach, relaxing. 


End file.
